The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for inserting an intraocular lens through a small incision into an eye. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus and methods wherein the desired orientation of the lens being inserted in the eye is easily, controllably and effectively achieved.
An intraocular lens (IOL) is implanted in the eye, for example, as a replacement for the natural crystalline lens after cataract surgery or to alter the optical properties of (provide vision correction to) an eye in which the natural lens remains. IOLs often include an optic, and preferably at least one flexible fixation member or haptic, which extends from the optic and becomes affixed in the eye to secure the lens in position. The optic normally includes an optically clear lens. Implantation of such IOLs into the eye often involves making an incision in the eye. Making the incision as small as possible reduces trauma and speeds healing.
IOLs are known which are foldable (deformable) so that the IOL can be inserted into the eye through an incision smaller than the diameter of the lens.
The success of foldable IOLs is enhanced by the surgeon's ability to control the orientation of the IOL during lens insertion. An IOL which is not correctly oriented as it is released from the inserter apparatus into the eye may require relatively difficult reorientation and/or can damage one or more parts of the eye.
Some of the most generally accepted insertion apparatus employ a hollow insertion tube having a diameter which permits the folded IOL to pass freely through the tube without permanent deformation, and without causing the surgeon to apply excessive force to overcome friction between the walls of the insertion tube and the IOL. Excessive force can result in the premature ejection of the IOL before the surgeon is ready to position it within the patient's eye. It would be advantageous to provide IOL insertion apparatus and methods which facilitate the passage of a folded IOL through the apparatus and the insertion of the IOL in the eye in easy, effective and controlled manner while avoiding damage to the IOL and undue trauma to the patient.
In these generally accepted apparatus, the insertion tube is held in a handpiece which is coupled to a plunger rod. The plunger rod is moved distally through the insertion tube to urge the IOL to pass through the tube and into the eye. Zaleski U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,276 discloses an IOL insertion apparatus in which the rod is rotated relative to the handpiece being held by the surgeon The rod, in turn, contacts the IOL and provides the IOL in the desired orientation for insertion into the eye. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Although the apparatus disclosed in this patent is often effective in properly orienting the IOL for insertion, it would be advantageous to have a system providing even more direct rotational control to provide proper orientation of the IOL prior to insertion.